Untung Sayang
by kucinghitam
Summary: Jeno, Lee / Jaemin, Na [Nomin / Jaeno] — NCT


Gerimis turun mengayomi Seoul sore itu. Jaemin dengan malas memainkan handphonenya di halte kala orang-orang tengah lari-larian kesana-sini menari tempat teduh. Jaemin akui kalau sekarang halte sedang penuh-penuhnya, terlebih di atas sana juga mulai menggelap tanda hujan akan turun deras mungkin hingga malam nanti dan artinya ia akan tertidur pulas malam ini.

Kakinya menyilang, tangannya bertumpu pada kaki juga sebelah tangannya menjadi tumpuan untuk kepalanya. Bus yang mengarah kerumahnya belum menampakkan batang besinya, ia sudah jengah juga dari tadi, terlebih baterainya sudah benar-benar diambang kematian, bodoh sekali dirinya tadi membiarkan Haechan meminjam chargernya dan berakhir membawa benda itu ikut bersamanya pulang.

Jaemin senyum saja lihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu, dalam hatinya yah; _anjeng!_

"Butuh power bank?"

Satu letupan hasil dari permen karet menyadarkan Jaemin dari ratapan nasibnya. Seorang Lee Jeno, teman sekelasnya yang tidak ia tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk di sebelahnya kini tengah menyodorkan power bank miliknya.

Jaemin menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Ia ingin menolak tapi ia ingat harus menghubungi Jisung untuk menjemputnya di halte nanti.

"Beneran?"

Jeno hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian memberikan power bank miliknya pada Jaemin lalu kembali menghayati rasa permen karetnya yang belum hilang.

Jaemin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya ini, orang yang gak punyak otak seperti Haechan saja tahu kalau anak di hadapannya ini tipe-tipe tsundere.

Jaemin orangnya terlalu pekaan sih.

Lagi pula dirinya memang sangat butuh pengisi daya saat ini. Ia belum selesai membalas—lebih tepatnya memaki Haechan yang sudah membawa pulang charger satu-satu miliknya di rumah, karna ia sadar bahwa adik kesayangannya di rumah bukanlah adik sempurna seperti kelihatannya, pelitnya bikin Jaemin mau coret namanya sendiri dari kartu keluarga.

"Makasih." Sahut Jaemin sambil tersenyum, membuat Jeno kembali menatapnya lalu membalas senyum Jaemin.

Sebagian kuping Jaemin merona. Oke, siapa yang tidak terpesona setelah melihat senyum Jeno yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit? Membuat wajah yang awalnya sudah tampan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan setelah anak itu tersenyum seperti yang dia tunjukan untuk Jaemin tadi. Siapa yang masih tidak terpesona? Mungkin perlu diruqyah sama Haechan biar kadar cabenya lebih banyak lagi.

Setelah selesai menuliskan semua nama hewan di kebun binatang untuk Haechan, Jaemin melihat kedepan pada hujan yang kini semakin gencar mengguyur jalanan.

"Pinggulnya… sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Itu Jeno yang bersuara.

Lama-lama sakit juga rahangnya mengunyah permen karet yang kemudian ia membuangnya, ia juga tidak terbiasa dalam keheningan pada orang sekitar yang ia kenal. Tapi, cuman itu yang bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan.

"Ah! Ya… sudah mendingan."

Mereka memang teman sekelas, tapi tidak pernah melakukan interaksi jika tidak dipersatukan dalam kelompok kerja sama kalau dipertemukan. Jeno orangnya lebih banyak diam, sedangkan Jaemin acuh pada lingkungan. Padahal jelas-jelas keduanya saling mentralkan detak jantung kalau sudah di dekatkan.

Terlihat bagaimana kuping Jaemin yang merah kalau Jeno sudah mulai berbicara di kelompoknya; ia terlalu kagum, atau bagaimana wajah Jeno yang memerah kalau Jaemin terlalu menatapnya intens; membuatnya jadi gugup seketika menjelaskan materi untuk teman sekelompoknya.

"Memangnya karena apa… sampai bisa sakit seperti itu?" Dari surat izin memang cuman tertulis ' _sakit_ ' saja, sedangkan sisanya dari mulut ember sahabat Jaemin yang koar terus seperti kakatua tiap kali ada yang menanyakan kabar Jaemin yang tidak masuk hingga satu minggu.

"Terjatuh… di kamar mandi."

Itu serius, penyebabnya karena ia benar-benar terjatuh di kamar mandi. Tapi dengan bodohnya Jaemin menyuruh adiknya— _yang kadang Jaemin lupa punya berat badan sebelas–duabelas sama gajah walau badan kerempeng_ —untuk menginjak pinggulnya, yang berakhir membuatnya jadi salah urat.

Jaemin tersenyum atas kebodohan dirinya, sedangkan Jeno juga ikut tersenyum setelah mendengarnya langsung dari sumbernya.

Tidak terasa bus yang mengaharah kerumah Jaemin datang, Jeno juga ikut masuk kedalam bus yang rupanya punya tujuan yang sama dengan dirinya.

Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan selama didalam bus, Jaemin tidak percaya bahwa orang sependiam Jeno bisa banyak bicara juga yang memberitahukan informasi selama ia tidak masuk sekolah; _unfaedah_ sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Demi gebetan.

Setelah sampai di tujuan, Jaemin berniat untuk mengembalikan power bank milik Jeno. Tapi,

"Isikan ulang—

Jaemin menatap Jeno terkejut.

—kalau penuh berarti kau menerima cintaku."

Malamnya, Jaemin merelakan uang limapuluh ribu demi charger untuk mengisi daya power bank milik Jeno.

Jaemin senyum saja lihat tingkah gebetannya, dalam hati yah; _TAIK!_

 _Untung sayang_ :")

— **tbc**

 _daku sampe lupa; punya kapal lain selain panwink_ :) dan lebih aktif di dunia oranye.


End file.
